


Barely in costume

by Ragno



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Soul Punk Era, devil!patrick, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragno/pseuds/Ragno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Stump is the devil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barely in costume

**Author's Note:**

> I don't use to write het, but this was a bet, so... sorry if this is not what you expected. This is totally Patrick Stump's fault, I'm just a poor little soul trapped in his web of sin. Also, [THIS PICTURE](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lxbkvjl7v71qgo9tf.jpg).  
> I mean... yeah, you know what I mean.

 

 

He kisses you with rage and you can feel your lips getting sore, his are red when he stops and you have to fight the desire of biting his mouth again. Your whole body is shaking as he pushes you against the wall of the backstage, his lips on the sensitive skin of you neck, his teeth scraping and biting and leaving marks you don’t want to forget. His fingers move up your inner thighs, avoiding touching anything he doesn’t want to yet. You have your dress still on when he slides your panties down your legs and you feel so naked. He takes off his red jacket and rolls up the sleeves of his shirt.

 —Are you gonna leave those? —You ask looking at his fake devil horns. He just smirks.

—I already told you, sweetheart, tonight I’m borderline satanic —He mutters as he licks you lips.

You can feel the cold air on your skin when he backs up. Your eyes follow his moves as he sits carefully and polite on the couch, open his legs and unfasten his belt. When his gloved hand free his cock, long fingers tracing his length, you start to wonder if you’re hearing the call of Christ, because suddenly you feel the urge of falling on your knees and praise the Lord.

—Come here. I want you right here —he says and you obey, walking towards him. His hands on your hips make you turn around and sit on his lap, letting your head fall on his shoulder. You can’t help but shiver when you feel his cock hot and hard against your back—. You’re so beautiful like this —he whispers behind your ear, against you hair—. I want you to open your legs. I want you to spread them for me —he says and you do it, you open your legs feeling his fingers ghost on your thighs, the fabric of his trousers rough under your skin—. Such a good girl, so fucking pretty. Lift up your dress, I want to see you.

Patrick looks down on you, holding your legs spread, caressing your thighs. His fingers wander around your skin, so close, so close between your legs.

—You’re so wet already… bet I could make you come, here and now —he slides two fingers inside you without warning.

—Patrick! —your body jumps and melts at the same time, but Patrick press his thumb on your clit, not too soft, not too hard, just enough to make you shiver but not too much.

—But we don’t want that, right? Not yet… —he rubs his thumb over you and your legs start to tingle— We can have so much fun before…

—Please, I don’t think I… —nope, you don’t fucking think you can do anything at all if he keeps doing that— Patrick… fuck me, come on —you beg as you move against his fingers.

—Fuck, girl… don’t do that to me —he growls, moving his fingers hard in and out a couple of times before letting them out.

—But… please.

—Yeah, fuck yes, gonna… —he stretches his arm to reach his wallet on the little table.

You close your eyes when you hear him ripping the wrapping of the condom with his teeth, the smell of latex mixing with sweat and sex as he roll it down his cock. You can feel him rub hot against you before sliding, oh, so fucking slowly inside of you.

—Fuck… Fuck —you feel your head spinning and your body tremble and you cannot fucking think anything else than— … _ohFuck_

You know he’s smiling against your hair as he moves a little out, and then back in. It’s so slow you’re starting to lose you mind, and you want to move but the motherfucker got you stuck in place with his hands on your hips.

—Not yet. Let’s not end this too soon, ok? —he says as he moves his hips under your body and, fuck, you’re sure this count as a torture in some countries.

—Patrick… please… —you beg and your voice sounds breathless.

—I think… Yeah, I think I could fuck you a little harder, right?

Thank fuck, of course he can, and of course he does. So he keeps moving, increasing the tempo just a little, but thrusting hard against you, his hips moving one and again as his mouth catches yours, kissing and licking your lips, your neck. His hands under your dress, touching, caressing your breast, your nipples, your stomach, your hips. It’s so fucking hot; his skin is so fucking hot it’s burning you.

But then the door in front of you opens and your body stiff and nononoNO!

—Wow! Patrick, dude! I see you’re having a little fun here —Wentz. Fucking Pete Wentz is right in front of you, smiling and closing the door behind him and… what the fuck—. You should lock the door if you’re gonna do those kind of things. Someone could just… you know, step in.

—Someone like you —Patrick says and he doesn’t fucking stop moving, he keeps thrusting against your body, and this is so unreal you don’t know if you want to go or you want to _come_.

—Someone like me… Hi, I’m Pete, by the way —he says and he looks you right in the eyes. Fuck.

—Patrick —you moan and you’re not really sure if you’re asking him what the fuck is going on or just warning him you’re so fucking _close_.

—S’ok… we can let him watch, don’t we? Pete’s like… he’s like family —Patrick says and Pete smirks, and maybe you’re really fucked up (no pun intended), but you would probably like to let Pete do something more than watch.

— …Ok —you finally say.

—Ok —Patrick repeats.

And that’s it. Patrick increase the rhythm, hold you in place and fucks you harder, faster, biting you neck, moaning on your ear, holding your dress up so Pete, goodGod _Pete_ , can watch you, can see you, and fuck, you can’t help but feel like melting every time you two make eye contact.

—You know… we’re not so much like ‘family’ —Pete says checking you, and you know you’re blushing.

—Fuck you, Pete —Patrick snorts.

—Fucking _wish_ —Pete answer, and you know now he’s looking at Patrick. You know it because Patrick starts to slow down the rhythm.

Pete licks his lips and smirks, and Patrick’s still moving, torturing you… you have to hold your breath when Patrick speaks again.

—Yeah? …You feel like you wanna do something more than watch?

—I always wanna do something more than watch —Pete smiles and, yep, you’re fucking dying.

—Come ‘ere —Patrick says and Pete follows. Patrick raises his fingers, those who were inside you minutes before, and Pete catches them in his mouth, sucking as he kneels in front of you— Now Pete’s gonna lick you up right here —he says and he’s touching you with his fingers wet from Pete’s mouth—. He’s gonna kiss you, gonna taste you so fucking good, he’s gonna put his mouth right here while I fuck you. And you’re gonna come, right, baby? You’re gonna come all around my cock with his mouth on you.

Well… Fuck.

 _OhFuck_.

You’re still feeling Patrick’s smooth voice making you tremble when you see him grab Pete by the back of his neck, pressing him against you as he start to move again inside of you, in and out, so damn hard, and Pete’s tongue is right there, his mouth, his lips on you, over you. And you’re fucking losing it. You are…

—Fuck, Pete —you heard Patrick sigh and that’s when you realize Pete’s mouth is not just over you, it’s over Patrick too.

—Oh _fuck_ … not gonna last… —and maybe your last thought has something to do about that.

—Yeah, I know… he’s so fucking good with his tongue, isn’t he? So fucking… good.

There’s nothing more you can do, because Patrick’s hands, and Patrick’s lips, and Pete’s mouth, and Pete’s tongue… In fact, you’re lasting too much. You’re a fucking champion. So you let yourself go, let the hot feeling burn up your legs, pool on your stomach, and you come with Patrick’s thick cock inside of you and Pete’s tongue circling your clit.

—Such a good girl —Patrick praise you as he kisses your lips, soft and sweet, sliding out of you still hard— You ok? Everything fine?

—Yeah… —you answer breathless— And you? Are you…?

—S’ok. I’m ok —he smiles, and he’s so cute you hardly could say he just made you come a second ago.

—You sure, Rick? —Pete smirks, raising an eyebrow, looking at his hard on.

—Oh, I will.

And you don’t expect that, damn fuck you don’t. Because Patrick peal the condom off his cock, toss it aside and grab Pete by his hair, shoving himself down his throat, fucking his mouth reckless, breathing hard behind your ear as Pete fucking take him, holding himself on your thighs, sucking his cock between your legs, for god’s sake.

You can feel Patrick underneath you get stiff and let Pete’s head go, grabbing the coach in his fist. You hear Patrick say something like ‘motherfucker’ and you know he’s coming, and Pete keeps blowing him, licking him clean.

—Oh my fucking god —and that’s not Pete, it’s not Patrick either. It’s you, and Patrick just snorts and Pete literally laughs as he stands up and sits by your side.

And then he kisses you, oh fuck, _Pete_ kisses you, hard and raw, and your can taste Patrick in his mouth. He licks his lips when he breaks the kiss, looking in your eyes like a shameless motherfucker. He smiles when you blush, because you blush, and let his head fall on the couch, looking at Patrick, bumping his noses together and pecking his lips before kissing him properly. You’re still trying to process the images you’re seeing when Pete leans back on the couch and palm his hard cock with his hand, looking at Patrick and then at you.

—Well… it seems Trick’s out of game for now, _for now_ —Pete emphasize and you feel Patrick chest moving under your back as he laughs lazily— We can start without him, wanna go again?

And really.

No, really.

Who could say no to that?


End file.
